<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonbeams by Calesvol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831202">Moonbeams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol'>Calesvol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Events [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dominant Haruno Sakura, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Submissive Uchiha Madara, Warring States Period (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the general of the Fire Daimyou, it's not often she gets time for peace. Yet, in a secret moonlit rendezvous with the Uchiha Clan leader, she manages to find sanctity together with him by the light of the moon. (Sakura Month 3.3: Moonlight)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Events [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonbeams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warning(s): E, sexual content</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Aoi-san, but I’ll let you know if I need anything. I’ll send for you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Fire Daimyō’s general was considered a rare breed of woman. Hailing from a foreign, pauper’s background of the Crescent Moon Kingdom, for years had Sakura Haruno steadily ascended until, at the age of 22, she had comfortably served at her post for the past year and a half. Though she was the farthest cry from a shinobi, an errant wanderess of the Senju clan had taught her the healing arts and her own brand of superhuman strength, and more. Befitting the clan of a thousand skills, despite defecting from it long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, they were skills well-served as the Senju-inherited gifts for healing spread to someone new for the first time, and with her innate ability with genjutsu and an unfalteringly keen intellect and fighting spirit enough to rival any man, Sakura was a warrior whom served her liege lord to the utmost. But, that didn’t mean she had a heart of stone by any means. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she was a human woman as much as any. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ryokan she’d chosen was one famous for its wooded scenery and the periphery of waterfalls, the dull roar of their thunderous descent audible even from afar. Rivers galloped and weaved around the estate, their babbling a wild charm that complemented the several tsubo-niwa of the estate. Through the lacy green of the delicate saplings of this particular courtyard, a haze of green and canopy of leaves sweetly shrouding it from the fiery rays of the setting sun when she’d arrived had rendered it a warm jade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura padded through the open-air foyer, devoid of her usual trappings of maroon, lighter samurai armor and garbed in white, cherry-blossom print kimono tunic and beige breeches. Such a design having been made exclusive for her use as to distinguish her from among the daimyō’s other personnel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, when she saw a certain, distinguished silhouette perched on the engawa that encompassed the whole of the ryokan, clad in a breezy gray yukata with a red spider lily print, wild raven locks cascading freely down his back, she smiled. Unarmored, with his back to her. Something she had learned was the highest gesture of trust from the Uchiha. With a faint smirk did the general stride towards him, noting the shiver of anticipation that thrilled the length of his spine, restlessly shifting despite pretending not to have noticed her approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on her haunches behind him, Sakura slipped an arm beneath his well-muscled one and between the folds of his sloppily sashed yukata, likely purposeful as he began purring whilst she groped his flesh, especially at the pectorals that heard him sigh pleasurably. “Not even a hello, Haruno-sama?” he purred and leaned back against her slightly smaller form, against a voluptuous chest, craning his neck to the side to offer access to his neck that she gladly accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought these were your favorite kind of greetings, Lord Uchiha,” Sakura teased spritely, smiling puckishly into the sensuous kiss she adorned the tendons of his neck, almost slumped like a rag doll. Another hand joined the other, Madara arching his back as he made himself more comfortable, fluid and sinuous as a cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, they’re among the ones I favor,” Madara replied with a roguish grin, pressing his cheek into Sakura’s and affectionately nuzzling it. Lazily lidded eyes met hers of bright teal, already growing hazier from their affections. “Besides, all the ones suited to people of our rank are painfully boring, don’t you agree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, point taken,” Sakura chuckled as she returned the nuzzle with a fond graze of plush lips to his soft skin. “Seeing as you’re in the midst of a general, well, shouldn’t you follow proper protocol?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their relationship had begun several months ago, their encounters entwined as the Uchiha—roughly eight years her senior—was co-founder of a village that directly answered to the daimyō. Unlike the disparate clans scattered across the land that were difficult to organize, let alone commission, these new hidden villages answered directly to the capital in Saikyō. As Madara was something of a generalissimo of Konoha’s forces, its second most powerful warrior after the Shodai Hokage, it meant their paths crossed often. And as those things often did, attraction had bloomed into a secret relationship disguised as personal missions none had yet suspected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the engawa was glossy and smooth to the touch, it was nowhere as comfortable as plush tatami mats, Madara eager to lay on his back while Sakura distracted him with hot kisses to his neck, the man uttering a clipped sigh while she settled between spread thighs. Sakura couldn’t help but grope the length of one, earning a soft moan from the Uchiha as she did, his calf tugging her closer to the heat of his groin and aching manhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, someone’s raring to go, huh?” Sakura teased as she deftly unwound the sash tying Madara’s yukata in place, descending upon his torso to adorn it with hungry kisses. His hands buried into her nape-length hair and mussed it, almost a crop that made the younger woman feel a stab of lust. He tugged, a devilish smirk quirking the corner of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Madara rumbled pleasurably, licking his upper lip almost as invitingly as his come-hither expression. It was enough that the general’s lips were maddeningly soft on his flesh, but when joined with her tongue and teeth on his nipples, Madara groaned softly and chuckled headily. “I suppose you could say it’s something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she wasn’t a sensor by any means, she could tell there was a coil of tension in the man. One that spoke of stress, which Madara had confided in her before. Troubles with his clan, grief over his brother’s murder, feeling utterly alone in the grand scheme of the Senju-dominated village. Then and there, an ache existed in Sakura to try and alleviate some of his pain, his stress, even if it was a transient leave of his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara’s pale skin flushed where her lips and teeth had been, chest heaving with breath as she descended lower, tugging on the muscular wall of his abdominals. “How’s this?” she asked him while her lips skimmed the periphery of his pelvis, lower where the skin was thinner and softer. He groaned his approval and Sakura shuddered pleasurably at the sound, wanting more of it. Wanting to make him feel good as if it were her only goal in life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his nails raked against her scalp, Sakura stopped for a moment, as if her mind skipped like a heartbeat and had blanked for a moment. His body rippled restlessly, nipples stiffening from the assault, writhing like a cat on a bed of dust that called to her enticingly. Kisses lowered between his thighs quivered upon contact, as his hips bucked with a hiss and Sakura startled briefly when it bonked her in the nose, rearing back in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh… sorry,” Madara chuckled as Sakura recovered, though the distant perspective made it apparent how much his manhood strained against his fundoshi, glazed, hooded eyes watching her reaction with relish. Of how badly she wanted to bring him to completion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something sacred in the way her frantic movements seemed to slow, starting from the man’s collar anew and lavishing kisses on his body like rain, properly reducing him into a pool of liquid warmth, hair smeared like ink on the tatami mats well before his fundoshi had been unstrung and his manhood freed that elicited a shuddering sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just try and relax, ‘kay?” Sakura said with a soft, sweet smile that made Madara chuff gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m a little more than relaxed,” the Uchiha simpered, though his head lolled back as Sakura kissed the head of his engorged, twitching cock, sighing blissfully. He gripped her hair, but not cruelly, anticipating rapture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura braced Madara’s thighs while another hand helped steer his erection more comfortably down her throat, his hips lifting as sighs and soft moans like sung praises slipped from his throat, eyelids shuttering rapturously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imbibing it like drink, Madara groaned as his cock seemed to fill her throat, wet and slippery and utterly enrapturing. His hips thrust, gently fucking her mouth despite how much he wanted to do so with abandon. Her cheeks hollowed as she provided suction, exhaling soundlessly that made his eyelids flutter. Yet, as soon as she’d begun, suddenly did his cock slip from her throat and the general mounted him, still clothed, to frot their crotches together instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, the Uchiha couldn’t even find it in himself to be bratty or indignant to have that sweet mouth of hers removed so prematurely, enraptured by how the moonbeams caressed her skin like brushstrokes, illuminating teal eyes like pale, precious stones he couldn’t help but be entranced by. As she ground on him, Madara’s jaw fell slightly slack and his hand innocuously caressed the side of her face, unable to wrench his eyes from her disheveled orchid locks and illuminated face as she panted lightly atop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the silvery moonlight glossing over them, overcome by her and the sweet sensation of their bodies together, Madara’s hips pitched with a groan as his seed spilled milky over his chest that left the general unscathed. With a look of triumph, Sakura dismounted and used a kerchief to tenderly wipe him clean before gathering the Uchiha in her arms, the man nuzzling into her warm pulse with a contented sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot springs…” Madara mumbled unintelligibly, grinning crookedly in the wake of his climax, sighing as he nestled against her. “Let’s bathe after this. I want to see your beauty in the moonlight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura chuckled at his sappiness. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Beauty in the moonlight</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, huh? Since when did you become a poet?” she prodded teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I met you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thought difficult to tell in the darkness, a dark blush colored her cheeks involuntarily, though her smile was happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, hot springs it is, Madara.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: To anyone wondering, Sakura's armor looks like <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/lollylov3/art/Samurai-Sakura-349232275">this</a> in this AU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>